Walk Through the fire
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Les pensees, a ma sauce, de Buffy, quand elle fait le chemin de le Magic Box au Bronze dans Once More with Feeling. One shot


**_Allez, rvla une buffy fic, qui aura pas de reviews, mais j'écris pour le fun avant tout, même si les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir )_**

****

**_Toujours accès sur le même theme de Buffy… J'y suis pour rien si OMWF est l'épisode que je préfère, et que je regarde au moins une fois par semaine )_**

****

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

****

**_*¤*_**

« Tu dois y aller seule Buffy. »

Giles, sans pitié…

Mon observateur…

Seule…

Je ne veux plus être seule… 

Il ne sait pas, il ne comprend pas.

« Vous ne venez vraiment pas ? »

Réponse négative… Comme si… 

_I touch the fire, and it freezes me _

_(Je touche le feu, il me glace)_

Et je sors de la Magic Box. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. 

Je passe à coté d'un bidon de feu, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je passe ma main dans les flammes.

Rien. 

_I look into it, and it's black _

_(Je regarde à travers, et c'est noir)_

_Why can't I feel ?_

_(Pourquoi ne puis-je le sentir ?)_

Pourquoi ne puis-je ressentir aucun autre sentiment que de la lassitude ? 

_My skin should crack and peel _

_(Ma peau devrait craquer et peler)_

Je ne devrais plus être sur terre. 

_I want the fire back _

_(Je veux un retour de feu)_

L'enfer ne saurait être pire…

_Now, through the smoke, she calls to me _

_(Maintenant, à travers la fumée, elle m'appelle)_

Je me suis sacrifiée pour ma sœur. 

A présent, je suis là, au même point qu'avant, ou peut-être pire… Je ne sais pas vraiment… 

_To make my way across the flame_

_(Pour me guider à travers les flammes)_

Je marche vers le Bronze, j'ai pris une décision importante… 

_To save the day_

_(Pour sauver la journée)_

_Or maybe melt away _

_(Ou peut-être fondre ailleurs)_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais je connais la fin de l'histoire. 

Je suis seule, face à un démon.

Seule, alors que mes amis sont à l'abri… Sans moi… 

_I guess it's all the same _

_(Je présume que cela revient au même)_

Dawn a besoin de moi, encore et encore…

Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais partir en paix… 

_So I will _

_(J'aimerais)_

_Walk__ through the fire _

_(Marcher à travers les flammes)_

J'irai en enfer, c'est ma destinée, depuis le commencement. 

_'Cause where else can I turn? _

_(Car où pourrais-je aller d'autre ?)_

Mais je suis déjà en enfer…

Car la Terre, en comparaison avec le Paradis auquel j'ai gouté, est un enfer.

Une lutte permanente.

Ai-je envie de continuer à me battre ? 

I will 

(J'aimerais)

Walk through the fire 

(Marcher à travers les flammes)

Et je traverserai ce rideau de flammes qui me sépare de la mort… 

_And__ let it... _

_(Et laisser ça..)_

Laisser ce monde de peines

  
[…]_So one by one, they turn from me _

_(Un par un, ils se détournent de moi)_

Ils restent derrière quand je vais de l'avant… 

Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait revenir ?

J'ai froid…

_I guess my friends can't face the cold _

_(Je devine que mes amis ne peuvent affronter le froid)_

Si seulement ils savaient…

Ils m'ont arraché à mon bonheur, eux, mes amis… 

Égoïstes ? Je ne sais pas… 

[…]_But why I froze,_

_(Mais pourquoi je gèlerais)_

_Not one among them knows _

_(Aucun d'eux ne sait)_

_And__ never can be told_

_(Et jamais ne saura)_

Je n'ai pas envie de leur dire, car même si je considère cela comme une trahison, ils se cacheront derrière leur ignorance…

Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir… que je n'étais pas dans une dimension démoniaque… que je leur en voudrais de revenir… 

Comment auraient-ils su ?

Comment le sauront-ils ?

Ils restent mes amis… 

  
[…]_Going__ through the motions _

_(Passant à travers les mouvements)_

J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin, sans vie…

[…]_Walk__ through the fire _

_(Marcher dans les flammes)_

Je traverserai le feu…

_And__ let it burn _

_(Et laisserons ça brûler)_

Je brûlerai…

_Let it burn _

C'est décidé…

_Let it burn _

_And__ let it burn !_

_Walk__ Through the Fire – Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast – Once more with Feeling_


End file.
